


Movie Night

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 8 “The first person that says anything unpleasant will get a swift kick in the butt.”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 8 “The first person that says anything unpleasant will get a swift kick in the butt.”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Friday nights are movie nights at the Manor. Macy, Maggie, Mel and Harry made a list of movies that they'd like to see. It's Mel's turned to choose this week's movie and she chose The Kissing Booth 2 which is the one she put on the list. Maggie, Macy and Harry come in the living room with popcorn, pretzels, chips and a pitcher of water. They see the title on the TV screen and groan while rolling their eyes.

Mel: Hey! Stop that! The first person that says anything unpleasant will get a swift kick in the butt. I saw the first one and loved it and have been waiting two years for this one to be released.

Maggie: (puts down the chips and pretzels) It's okay Mel. We're just teasing.

Macy: (puts down the popcorn) Yeah. I've been wanting to see this movie too. I've heard it's really good.

Harry places the pitcher of water on a coaster next to the snacks.

Mel turns to look at Harry. 

Mel: How about you, Har? 

Harry: What? Oh, about the movie? I did see the first one and heard that the second one was coming out with soon.

Everyone is settled in on their long sofa. Harry's sitting next to Macy with his arm around her and Mel and Maggie are sitting beside them. 

Mel: (has the remote) Ready guys?

They all say at the same time. 

Macy: (taking some pretzels) Ready.

Maggie: (takes some popcorn and eats some) Yep.

Harry: (takes a few pretzels from Macy) Yes.

Mel: (smiles) Okay. Here we go. (and presses play)

2 hours and 12 minutes later.

Mel: So, guys, what did you think of the movie? I loved it.

Maggie: I did too.

Macy: It’s better than the first one.

They look over at Harry and see that he is fast asleep.

Maggie: Well, I guess we know what Harry thought of it.

They all laugh.

Mel and Maggie get up from the sofa and start cleaning up.

Macy: I’ll help. Just give me a minute.

She slowly moves her arm away from Harry without awaking him up. She gets up and gently moves him in a laying position. There’s a blanket draped across the back of the sofa. Macy takes it and places it over Harry and kisses him on the forehead. He moves a little.

Harry: (whispers) Thank you, Macy.

Macy: (whispers back) You’re welcome.


End file.
